AsesinaXLealtadXLa araña
by Mayako87
Summary: Bueno haber este es mi primer fic de hunter x trata sobre una chica que desea pertenecer a la araña, las pruebas que debera pasar para ingresar, ¿Lo lograra? ¿Que opina el lider de ella? Entren y averinguenlo!
1. El comienzoXAsesinosXEncuentro

Capitulo 1

El comienzo X Asesinos X Encuentro 

Todo partió cuando fui contratada para ser guardaespaldas de uno de los 7 lideres de la mafia seguramente me contrataron por mi elevado conocimiento de nen y que además era una excelente cazadora; los lideres habían quedado conmocionados con el ataque de la araña en la ciudad de TORN así que los requisitos y la cantidad de guardaespaldas habían aumentado considerablemente.

Y allí estaba yo con un grupo de 20 personas en el jardín de la mansión cuidando a nuestro jefe y...

Guard 1: Ah, que lindo día, todo esta muy calmado no crees meilyng?

Mei: Demasiado para mi gusto, recuerda que siempre antes de una tormenta existe calma.

Guard 1: Ah, no seas exagerada.

En otro lugar...

Hombre: Son 100 millones por matar al señor katsuya que les parece (mirando al mas anciano) señor zaoldyeck?

Zeno: Si esta bien cuando quiere que hagamos el trabajo?

Hombre: Lo mas pronto posible

Zeno: Bien queremos los 50 millones ahora y cuando este listo el trabajo los otros 50.

Hombre: Si, claro.(le da un cheque)

En los edificios de la ciudad...

Líder: Así que el tal Katsuya posee un fragmento de los escritos de la ciudad perdida no Shalnarck?

Shalnarck: Si, eso dijeron estos ( Apuntando en dirección a unos cadáveres en el suelo)

Líder: Esta bien Nobunaga, Ubog, Machi e Hisoka vayan a recuperar esos escritos los demás se quedan aquí.

Araña: Si.

Los zaoldyeck y parte de la araña comenzaron a movilizarse para llegar a la casa del señor Katsuya. Zeno y Silva Zaoldyeck llegaron primero...

Silva: Donde esta el señor Katsuya?

Guard : Que? Para que lo necesitas?

Zeno: Para... Matarlo.

Guarda: Que?

Los guardaespaldas comenzaron a atacar; 15 fueron asesinados sin ningún problema por esos dos hombres luego mi compañero que tenia la habilidad de materializar los golpeo con su báculo, pero el mas anciano le dio un golpe en el pecho y él callo muerto, empece a atacar pero eran demasiado rapidos .Uno de ellos se saco un cabello y me lo lanzo, lo esquive solo me rasguño la cara y continuamos peleando le di un puñetazo al mas joven crei que le romperia el brazo pero el logro esquivarlo un poco y solo deje un rasguño estaba sorprendida y creo que ellos tambien de mi y Continuamos peliando...

En unos arbustos cerca de la pelea...

Ubog: Mira son los Zaoldyeck ja! Y acribillaron a esos pobres no valen la pena dejemos que hagan el trabajo sucio.

Nobu: Si ( se sentó)

Machi: (Binoculares en mano) Observa bien Ubog hay un guardaespaldas que pelea al mismo nivel que los zaoldyeck

Ubog: Que! (Tomo los binoculares) si tienes razón, pero que demo.. es una chica!

Machi: Si y cual es tu problema con las chicas?

Ubog: No nada (calmando a la chica con las palmas) pero lo que pasa es que es mmm como decirlo...

Hisoka: Segxy? (Mirando con los binoculares) creo que igual de segxy que tu Machi.

Machi: Idiota, estamos en una misión!

Nobu: Compórtense!

Machi, hiso, ubog: Si

Nobu: Si esa chica derrota a los zaoldyeck tendremos que pelear con ella ( haciendo tronar sus dedos)

Machi: Se detuvieron

Todos : que?

Bueno hasta aca dejo el primer capitulo si les gusto porfa dejen reviews para continuarlo muchas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leerlo se despide una novata en los fics: MAYAKO.


	2. PropuestaXAceptoXEn marcha

En la ultima parte del capitulo anterior...

Nobu: Si esa chica derrota a los zaoldyeck tendremos que pelear con ella

( haciendo tronar sus dedos)

Machi: Se detuvieron

Todos : que?

En la pelea...

Zeno: detengamos esto! No se quien pueda morir de nosotros 3 pero no creo que tu jefe valga tu vida.

Mei: Mi misión es protegerlo.

Zeno: Si me lo imaginaba pero la nuestra es matarlo creo que la perdida de cualquiera de nuestras 3 vidas seria catastrófico sea cual sea el precio que te hayan pagado a ti para defender a katsuya o a nosotros para matarlo.

Mei: Entonces que pretendes?

Silva: Nosotros no queremos pelear contigo, no nos arriesgaríamos por el monto que nos pagaron pero podemos hacer un trato te parece?

Mei: Un trato? Hable.

Silva: Mira matar al señor Katsuya nos iba a dar 100millones de dolares de ganancia te daremos 50 si nos dejas tu sabes... matarlo.

Mei: 50? Eso es mucho dinero.

Zeno: Claro,que dices, piensalo bien, esta pelea no tiene sentido y ese hombre debes saber que es un cerdo la persona que nos contrato dice que asesino a sangre fria a toda su familia por un "ajuste de cuentas" dime te parece justo?

Mei: Los contrato el señor shijara?

Zeno: Si

Mei: nuestro jefe siempre se glorificaba por su gran hazaña (quedo pensativa)

Silva: Y que dices?

Mei: Acepto

Silva: muy bien vamos papa hay que trabajar.

Mei: Espera ( tomando del brazo a silva) el dinero.

Silva: eh? Si jaja ( risa forzada) si, si toma ( le entrega un cheque)

La chica se comenzó a marchar en dirección a unos arbustos por ahí cerca...

Ubog: Viene para aca acaso sabia que la espiabamos?

Nobu: pues lo mas probable es que... mmmm no lo se!

Machi: eso no importa se sigue acercando

Nobu: oigan muchachos no creen que esa chica pelea bastante bien? Ademas analizando su manera de pelear tiene muchas habilidades de asesino como los zaoldyeck y otras que claro no conozco..

Ubog: atentos se acerca

La chica se detuvo en seco su instinto le decia que algo extraño ocurria detrás de los matorrales...

Ubog: Bueno es hora de la accion!

Nobu: Oye deten...

Ubog salto y quedo enfrente de la chica ella solo lo miro...

Ubog: no te coloques en nuestro camino...entraremos a esa mansion.

Mei: Haz lo que quieras yo ya no protejo a ese tipo

Y salieron los demas...

Nobu: Oye chica...peleas muy bien donde aprendiste?

Mei: Disculpe pero eso no le importa

Ubog: niña insolente!

Nobu: ya ubog yo puedo defenderme solo... oye niña tienes agallas no te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Machi: oye no necesitamos otro integrante

Nobu: shhhh deja que conteste

Mei: unirme a que?

Nobu: A la araña

Machi: pfff vamos Ubog, Hisoka a buscar esos escritos

Y se marcharon los tres a la mansión..

Mei: la araña? Mmm suena... tentador.

Nobu: puedes ganar mucho dinero.

Mei: el dinero es algo importante pero no lo primordial pero según tengo entendido ustedes matan a placer.

Nobu: Pues si queremos algo lo robamos y ya.

Mei: mmm, escuche que buscan un escrito del señor katsuya

Nobu: Si por?

Mei: (saco algo de su espalda) estos? (mostrando unos papeles)

Nobu: Si por que los tienes?

Mei: por que yo soy la guardiana de ellos.

Nobu: entonces (tomando su katana) tendremos que pelear?

Mei: Mmm, no necesariamente, tengo entendido que el lider de la araña le gustan mucho los libros asi que supongo que debe tener una gran colección

Nobu: pues si

Mei: si yo me uno a la araña podre leerlos?

Nobu: Yo creo que si lo que ocurre es que a la mayoria de nosotros no nos gustan mucho los libros (rascandose la cabeza)

Mei: esta bien y que hago para poder unirme ?

Nobu: Bueno primero que nada debes seguirnos y bueno darnos esos escritos.

Mei: esta bien pero yo le dare los escritos al lider a ver si me acepta en la araña.

Nobu: bueno bueno esta bien

Llega ubog...

Ubog: oye nobunaga ni machi ni hisoka ni yo hemos encontrado esos escritos ven a ayudarnos.

Nobu: no sigas buscando llama a machi e hisoka nos vamos a la guarida.

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo de este fic que no sabia si continuarlo o no pero como hubieron dos personas que me dejaron un reviews al saber que ya a alguien le gusto me llene de animos para seguirlo y espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias SONIA Y JACQUE!

MAYAKO87


	3. InscripcionXPeleaXQue?

Llega Ubog...

Ubog: oye nobunaga ni Machi ni hisoka ni yo hemos encontrado esos escritos ven a ayudarnos.

Nobu: no sigas buscando llama a Machi e hisoka nos vamos a la guarida.

_**Capitulo 3**_

Cuando llegan a la guarida...

Paku: Que demonios significa esto Nobunaga? Quién es ella? Arhgg sabes muy bien las reglas.

Nobu: Si las se paku pero si la hubieras visto pelear (Apuntando a Meilyng) habrías tomado la misma decisión que yo.

Franklin: Yo creo que debería irse, fue muy estúpido de tu parte traerla Nobunaga.

Nobu: Que? Estúpido? Que te crees Franklin? (saca su katana).

Líder: ALTO!

Ambos que tenían claras intenciones de enfrentarse se tranquilizaron.

Líder: Nobunaga porque trajiste a un extraño a nuestra guarida?

Nobu: Bueno líder ella estaba en la mansión de Katsuya y pelea muy bien y creí que era conveniente ofrecerle que se nos uniera. Yo ya le pregunte y ella acepto.

Líder: (mirando a la chica) Eso es cierto?

Mei: Si, me gustaría pertenecer a la araña.

Líder: pues en estos casos hay dos opciones: la primera seria matarte por saber quienes somos y donde nos escondemos y la otra seria dejar que trates de pasar la prueba pero me inclino mas por la primera opción.

Mei: Que? Oye por si no sabias yo soy la que tiene los escritos de la ciudad perdida, soy capaz de romperlos antes de que me maten.

Lider:Como? Que tu los tienes? NOBUNAGA!

Nobu: eh, líder yo emm ella es la guardiana de esos escritos y no quise pelear con ella no quería arriesgarme.

Líder: Vaya, asi cambia todo pero no creo que seas tan rápida como para romper esos escritos antes de que te mate.

Mei: Pues hay una forma de saberlo... Inténtalo.

Líder: mmm yo deseo esos escritos, mira si tu me los das te dejo realizar la prueba para que ingreses a la araña, seria como un pago de una inscripción, Aceptas?

Mei: Pues claro.

Líder: Muy bien la prueba consiste en que debes derrotar a un miembro de la araña.

Mei: Aja pero derrotar a que específicamente se refiere?

Líder: Matarlo. La pelea será hasta que uno muera, tu rival será Machi para que no sea tan injusto: mujer contra mujer. Los demás siéntense.

Meilyng y Machi tendrían que pelear ambas se colocaron en posición de defensa, Machi saco sus hilos y enredo a Meilyng, la chica estaba atrapada y Machi se acerca a golpearla ; de pronto el aura de Meilyng empieza a expandirse destrozando los hilos de Machi mandándola lejos, Meilyng camino, se acerco a Machi para darle un golpe, esta la esquivo y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, machi sabia que no podia utilizar sus hilos ya que ella podia volver a romperlos, meilyng por su lado sabia que debia pelear cuerpo a cuerpo para evitar que la amarrase de nuevo ya que si machi volvia a atraparla no iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Ambas demuestran sus habilidades, luego de 4 horas de lucha Meilyng le rompe los brazos a Machi y se proponía darle el golpe final. Los miembros de la araña estaban sorprendidos y ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba...

Bueno hasta acá queda el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado todas sus sugerencias, quejas, y demases por favor déjenlas en un review.

Se despide MAYAKO87.


	4. IngresoXAlegríaXAmigas?

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4. Gracias por leer la historia juneli y en relacion a que machi perdio no te preocupes! Tengo varias sorpresitas por ahí.. bueno vamos al fic.

En la ultima parte del capitulo anterior...

Ambas demuestran sus habilidades, luego de 4 horas de lucha Meilyng le rompe los brazos a Machi y se proponía darle el golpe final. Los miembros de la araña estaban sorprendidos y ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba...

**Capitulo 4**

Lider: ALTO! (LA chica se detuvo en seco), ya demostraste que eres buena.

Franklin: Pero usted lider dio la regla que solo podria ganar la que matase a la otra.

Lider: Si, pero crei que machi la mataria a ella.

Mei: Que? Y entonces? Arggg es un tramposo!

Lider: No, se bienvenida a la araña.

Mei: AH! Jajaja (dando brincos) guau que bien!

Shalnark: Me parece bastante infantil como para haber peleado como lo hizo.

Shizuku : Ay a mi me parece muy simpática.

Paku: ja, me parece una estúpida.

Machi: Ayy! Dejenme recordarles que tengo los brazos rotos y no me puedo curar sola!

Meilyng se gira hacia donde esta machi...

Mei: Ay, disculpa pero si no te derrotaba no entraria a la araña y tu lo mas seguro es que me hubieses matado, pero en enseguida te ayudo. (Se acerca le toca el brazo derecho su aura se expande y el brazo se habria reucperado y realizo el mismo procedimiento con el brazo izquierdo)

Bueno ya esta.

Machi: Nose si deba darte las gracias tu las rompiste ¬¬

Mei: (rascandose la cabeza) eh si.

Machi: Oye de todos modos...gracias.

Mei: Eh, no hay de que, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Machi: Si, yo también.

Líder: Oye acércate tengo que hablar contigo...

Bueno hasta acá queda el capitulo 4 se es un poquito corto el capi pero el próximo estará mas largo lo prometo!

AH! espero que les haya gustado , todas sus sugerencias, quejas, y demases por favor déjenlas en un review.


	5. Nuevo ataqueXConversemosxConfesión

En el capitulo anterior...

Mei: Ay, disculpa pero si no te derrotaba no entraría a la araña y tu lo mas seguro es que me hubieses matado, pero en enseguida te ayudo. (Se acerca le toca el brazo derecho su aura se expande y el brazo se había recuperado y realizo el mismo procedimiento con el brazo izquierdo)

Bueno ya esta.

Machi: Nose si deba darte las gracias tu las rompiste ¬¬

Mei: (rascándose la cabeza) eh si.

Machi: Oye de todos modos...gracias.

Mei: Eh, no hay de que, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Machi: Si, yo también.

Líder: Oye acércate tengo que hablar contigo...

Capitulo 5 

Mei: si

Lider: En primer lugar debes saber las reglas.

Mei: Aja.

Lider: Coloca mucha atención.

Meri: Sip.

Despues de haberle dicho las reglas de la araña se prepararon para marcharse de la ciudad y viajar a francia precisamente al lovre a robar unas piezas de arte. Llegaron a francia y durante un mes prepararon el plan, pero no solo eso, el lider y meilyng habían tratado de decifrar los escritos de la ciudad perdida, paku notaba el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos cosa que provocaba los celos de ella. Pero el día en que debían atacar había llegado y procedían a analizar por ultima vez el plan...

Líder: Muy bien entendieron todos?

Araña: si

Paku: Eh, lider? Hay algo que me gustaría cambiar

Líder: Si? Que cosa Paku?

Paku: Bueno ku (mirada asesina por parte del líder) digo líder no entiendo por que la nueva debe quedarse? Eso lo puedo hacer yo, como siempre.

Líder: No paku, necesito que vayas con Machi y se aseguren que el cargamento con las piezas sale.

Paku: Si entiendo, pero ella se supone que no es una inútil, puede perfectamente ir.

Líder: Shhh! Acaso no viste como recupero a Machi? La necesito aquí por cualquier emergencia, bueno ahora vayan!.

Todos: si

Y asi se marcharon todos a excepción de meilyng y el líder, se hizo un silencio incomodo por una rato pero fue interrumpido...

Lider: oye los escritos que hemos estado viendo, creo que estamos a punto de decifrarlos.

Mei: Eh? Si...si yo tambien lo creo (nerviosa)

Lider: oye note que te colocaste bastante incomoda cuando Paku hablo, que? Existe algún problema entre uds?

Mei: De mi parte no, pero a ella desde que llegue no le caigo bien.

Lider: Pues a Paku no le cae bien ninguna mujer que pase mas de cinco minutos por día conmigo asi que no te preocupes.

Mei: Pero porque?

Lider: Pues no lo se, ella siempre ha sido un tanto posesiva conmigo.

Mei: Y no cree que ella pueda estar enamorada de Ud. líder?

Líder: enamorada?. Oye niña no se que libros o historias te han contado pero somos la araña y una de las reglas..

Mei: Si, si una de las reglas es no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie del grupo, pero antes de ser un miembro de la araña Paku, es persona y debe sentir.

Lider: pues no lo he pensado, ya, ya deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas (levantando la voz).

Mei: Si, perdón (bajando la cabeza).

Lider: (suspiro leve) disculpa es que la presión del plan y de que todo marche bien me tiene asi.

Mei: aja.

Lider: oye, cuando entraste al grupo dijiste que te gustaría leer mis libros no?

Mei: Eh, bueno, este.. yo... emm si.

Lider: Ven.(Se levanto y camino hacia una de las habitaciones de la guarida).

Pasa.

Mei: Si, permiso.

Lider: Mira (en esa cama habían cientos de libros)

Mei: emm lider y como lo hace para transportarlos?

Lider: Es una habilidad, con una manta los cubro y se empequeñecen.

Mei: Ah, (toma un libro) guau el libro del retrato de dorian gray.

Lider: si , es el libro mas cursi que tengo, pero observa otros hay de matematicas, de historia, filosofía de lo que quieras.

Mei: Aja.

Lider: Sabes me alegra que hayas entrado a la araña, a ninguno de los chicos les gusta leer y es agradable hablar con alguien de libros y de arte; además me agrada tu compañía.

Mei: Si, a mi también me gusta mucho hablar y estar con Ud. (sonriéndole)

El líder tuvo que bajar la mirada por sentirse un tanto incomodo.

Lider: Ya mejor vamos a nuestro puesto.

Mei: Si

Al cabo de 15 minutos despues de haber vuelto a sus puestos llegaron los demas con las pinturas encargadas...

Paku: Listo lider, llegamos.

Shalnarck: Si, todo salio bien.

Lider: que bueno, ahora ubog, shalnarck lleven las pinturas a mi habitacion.

Shaln- ubog: Si.

Lider: Los demas tomense el día libre pero sean discretos.

Todos: Si

Paku: Oye niña

Mei: Eh? Si?

Paku: Me imagino que no anduviste de coqueta con el lider cuando no estabamos?

Mei: que? Oye pakunoda sabes las reglas mejro que yo como se te ocurre insinuar algo asi?

Paku: Pues por que quiero (colocandose al frente de la chica en forma desafiante)

Mei: Pues, no deberías, permiso voy a hablar con shizuku.

Paku: (la toma del brazo y le lee los recuerdos) Menos mal que no te acercaste , recuerda que leo los recuerdos y mas te vale que no andes de coqueta con kuroro.

Mei: Oye ya suéltame! (se zafa del agarre de Paku, va donde shizuku)

Paku: (susurrando) Niña tonta no me quitaras a kuroro.

Mei: Oye, shizuku

Shi: Que?

Mei: Te gustaría salir por ahí?

Shi: si claro.

En las calles de Francia...

Mei: oye que te parece se nos sentamos?

Shi: aja.

Mei: Oye shizuku sabes quizas te contare algo muy importante por que se te olvidaras.

Shi: MMM, si dime yo soy muy buena guardando secretos, mejor dicho olvidandolos!

Ambas: JAJAJA

Mei: Bueno shizuku, creo que me gusta el lider.

Shi:Que!

Mei: si es que nose cuando lo veo me dan cosquillitas en el estomago y cuando se me acerca a hablarme me coloco muy nerviosa.

Shi: Ah y dime él, el lider que siente?

Mei: Pues nada.

Shi: Ten cuidado.

Mei: si, lo tendré. Tu crees que debería decirle?

Shi: decirle que?

Mei: Pues que me gusta el líder.

Shi: QUE! Te gusta el líder? Estas loca si le dices el te mataría, mejor sigamos caminando.

Asi después de haber caminado largo rato, comenzó a atardecer y decidieron volver cuando llegaron a la guarida...

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo quinto de este fic lo trate de hacer mas largo que el anterior a pedido de izopet;, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!

AH! Y espero que les haya gustado este capi, todas sus sugerencias, quejas, y demases por favor déjenlas en un review.


	6. VamonosXHotelXNo entiendo!

Capitulo 6

Shi: Vaya ya llegaron todos.

Lider:Si solo faltaban uds, tomen asiento tenemos que hablar.

Ambas: Si.

Líder: Bueno dentro de 3 meses se realizara una subasta en la ciudad del norte y nos prepararemos durante 1 mes para atacar así que desde hoy y hasta el 01/03 harán su vida como les plazca nos veremos.

Ah y por último recuerden que a las 8:00 de la mañana de ese día entendido??

Todos: Si!

Lider: Muy bien vayanse.

Y asi todos se marcharon menos Pakunoda, el líder y meilyng.

Lider: Oye meilyng no te vas?

Mei: Eh, lider es que yo no tengo a donde volver yo naci en la casa de katsuya y no conozco otro lugar en donde pueda quedarme.

Paku: Ah, pues ese no es nuestro problema.

Lider: Shh, paku no seas así.

Paku: Pe..ro.

Lider: Ya ademas tu tampoco te has ido.

Paku: Yo pensaba que volveríamos juntos a la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces.

Lider: Pues puedes ir , esta vez no ire ya te puedes retirar.

Paku: Pero lider..

Lider: Es una orden!

Paku: Si ( se acerca a la chica y le susurra al oido) Ni te le acerques por que cualquier cosa que hagas con el lider lo sabre leyendo tu mente.

Paku: Adios

Lider: Si, adios paku, cuidate mucho.

Paku: Gracias

Lider: Muy bien menos mal que se fue paku, emm sabes estaba pensando que podiamos continuar trabajando en los escritos que te parece?

Mei: Eh?, si claro ademas ya le dije que yo no tengo a donde ir.

Lider; Bien pero mejor vamos a otro lugar esta guarida esta bastante destruida.

Mei: Si.

Lider: Por aquí cerca hay un hotel iremos alla.

Mei: Si.

Cuando llegaron al hotel solo había una pieza ya que era plena época de verano y ese hotel era el mas demandado del sector lo malo fue que...

Empleado: Señor solo nos queda una pieza matrimonial.

Líder: Si?, pues no importa nos registraremos.

Empleado: Aja anote su nombre, método de pago, edad, bueno sus datos por favor.

Líder: Si, meilyng anota.

Mei: Si.

Empleado: Oiga (acercándose a kuroro), su novia es una preciosidad.

Líder: ( iba a darle un golpe mortal, no le costaba nada pero se detuvo, lo asesinaría cuando le cobrara la cuenta) si, claro.

Mei: Listo ya anote todo.

Empleado: perfecto tomen sus llaves.

Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al sexto y ultimo piso su habitación era la 100, entraron y...

Mei: Guau que linda esta.

Líder: Si (sin dar mucha importancia al comentario), muy bien trabajemos.

Mei: Si.

Kuroro dejo los escritos sobre la cama y comenzaron a traducir, estuvieron así por 5 horas y todavía les faltaban algunas frases por entender. La chica ya llevaba varias veces bostezando hasta que se quedo dormida , el líder la observo y la tapo con las mantas luego, el también se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente...

Lider: Oye despierta!

Mei: No quiero señora shijara.

Lider: Oye es una orden!

Mei: eh? Que? Ah lider, disculpe si claro.

Lider: Aja, quiero que vayamos donde una siquica.

Mei: Que? Y para que?

Lider: Por que... por que si.

Mei: Bueno bueno, me arreglare.

Lider: Si, hazlo, yo bajare a comer algo.

Mei: Si.

Desde que había llegado esa chica, kuroro estaba teniendo sueños muy extraños relacionados con el, la araña y esa chica asi que decidió visitar a una famosa siquica de Francia.

Lider: Que bueno que ya llegaste, vamos?

Mei: Si vamos lider.

Y fueron por unos callejones buscando a la famosa siquica al llegar...

Anciana: Ah, kuroro, que gusto

Líder: Si anciana , vine por que quería...

Anciana: Por que quieres que lea tu futuro no?

Líder: si.

Anciana: Muy bien escribe tu nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

Lider: si.

Cuando kuroro le entrego el papel la anciana empezó a redactar algo en el papel y ..

Anciana: Toma aquí tienes tu futuro.

Lider: (Tomando el papel) Gracias, pero tambien se lo podria leer a ella?

Anciana: Solo si ella lo desea.

Líder: Oye acércate a que te lea el futuro.

Mei: Si, si líder.

Anciana: Escribe tu nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

Cuando le entrego el papel a la anciana, esta entro en trance y comenzó a escribir su futuro.

Anciana: Toma.

Mei: Gracias.

Lider: Muy bien ahora nos vamos.

Anc: Pero dejame que los lea.

Lider: No es necesario

Anc: Insisto kuroro, además siempre leo en voz alta tus predicciones.

Un tanto dudoso el líder acepto

La anciana procedio a leer el papel de kuroro..

Anc: Haber kuroro: "Estuviste indeciso pero al final terminaste cediendo, la rompiste, tu el creador, pero a pesar de esto una nnueva oportunidad, un nuevo empezar ira contigo y te seguira al oeste" y le devuelve el papel.

Anc: Tu niña dame tu papel por favor..

Mei: Si.

Anc: Haber " Romperás la mayor regla por amor, un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad vivirá en ti, cuídalo, apóyalo y viajen al oeste"

Mei: Eh? Pero que significa?? NO entiendo nada!!

Lider: Me lo suponía. Mejor vamonos...

Y asi se marcharon del frio callejón el lider y una meilyng bastante confundida con las predicciones de la anciana...

Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap 6, espero les haya gustado y cualquier duda, consulta queja y lo que sea dejenlas en un review...

Adiosito!!


End file.
